The present invention relates to photoprinting and pertains particularly to an improved contact photoprinter.
It is frequently desirable when making photographs and other photographic records to record additional information such as identifying information, marks, symbols, notices and the like on the photographic record. It is particularly desirable that such printing be accomplished independently of the primary printing procedures. For this reason, it is desirable that a small printing device be available which is capable of printing information and the like onto small surface areas such as the corners or edges of photographically printed materials.
It is therefore desirable that a miniature independent printer be available for darkroom use for printing information and the like on photographic medium.